


For the Winn

by YasssCiscosPheonix



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Badass, F/M, Reader is, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasssCiscosPheonix/pseuds/YasssCiscosPheonix
Summary: I love a Winn and reader that’s baddass and breaks Winn and the rest of supergirl team out of a prison when they were kid napped and the next day she walks into catco cause she’s a big company owner and is working with catco and gives Winn her number and the go on a date later and smut ensues





	For the Winn

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: @capt-coldy hope you enjoy, I’m sorry if Winn seems to have a Cisco likeness I kinda was thinking bout Cisco as I was writing this. this is quite (super) long I’m sorry, I’m sorry for any errors but its 4am and I cant English rn
> 
> just a little note : when I say curvy I don’t mean fat I mean you have a ‘full’ figure  
> y/s-h/n= your superhero name, y/f/n= your full name
> 
> y/e/c= your eye color, y/h/c= your hair color
> 
> writing in bold= your thoughts
> 
> Warnings: sex, swearing
> 
> I was supposed to have this finished in May but my lazy ass got....well lazy

Winn’s P.o.v- *****

Readers P.o.v- _*_

 

*****

 

 

You woke up with your head pounding, if only you could remember where you were or how you got there. A trickle of thick liquid ran down your cheek, you tried to rub it off but shackles restrained you, **fuck** , turning your frustration into new energy you tried ripping them out of the wall to no avail, trying to squeeze your hands through them proved to be painful and useless. “Don’t waste your energy you cant get them off, we’ve all tried they wont budge” Kara’s voice sounded limp and hopeless "they even made mine out of kryptonite" you turned your head processing what you saw; a defeated James slept to your right, to your left Jhon was battered and bruised in his Martian skin. “were doomed aren’t we” your voice came out shakier than usual. Kara slowly nodded unable to look you in the eye “I’m so sorry Winn, I tried but they had-” shrieks of pain and shouting silenced her, your eyes widened as the silhouette of a woman stepped through the doorway. "what’s happening, who are you"

_*_

“My name is Y/S-H/N and I’m saving your asses from this torture” you took what looked like a tic tac out of your pocket and threw it at Supergirls handcuffs, it froze the kryptonite almost instantly, you busied yourself helping James out of his handcuffs, a cracking noise let you know that the kryptonite had been properly executed “here you might need these to recharge your cells” you turned round throwing two bracelets at her a proud smirk on your face “they mimic the suns yellow rays” turning back round you saw there were two more people. "A little help over here would be greatly appreciated“ a shaky voice came from the shadows "sure” you tilted your head towards James, Supergirl got the hint and took your place helping James. “How may I free yo-” the moon slid infront of a cloud illuminating the room, giving you your first proper glance of him, and BOI was he beautiful to say the least, his jawline was the sharpest you’ve ever seen and the mole on his cheek was screaming out to be kissed. You shook your head trying to expel the thoughts running through your mind, speechless, you regained the ability to form words "uhmm what I mean is…“ Kicking the rusty bar that his hands were cuffed to, it snapped. ”that’s some kick you got there“ "not to brag but I know" your comment made him chuckle, you felt your stomach do backflips and your face heat up like a sauna,you cleared your throat and picked him up bridal style "ready” he nodded then rested his head against the purple fabric on your chest staring at you “like something you see?” he just smiled but you could have sworn you saw his cheeks turn a light pink. "alright lets go"

*****

Yesterday was a blur. you barley remembered arriving at the D.E.O all you could remember was being picked up bridal style by someone you could only describe as a goddess and staring into her y/e/c eyes till she put you down. A buzz in your pocket snapped you out of your daydream *need you at Catco asap, there is a special guest also Miss Grant is in a bad mood* you sighed as you read the message knowing if Miss Grant was in a bad mood there was no way you would get a moment to yourself. “KARRRA,get me and our guest a coffee and may god help you if you mess it up” Cat Grants high pitched shrill was something you were used to but today it was full of extra stress, you swiveled in your chair to see what all the fuss was about, what met your eye was a curvy with long y/h/c curls flowing down her back, her makeup was done to the T what really got you was when her y/e/c eyes, that reminded you of someone familiar but you couldn't say who, stared back into yours, she gave a small chuckle as you blushed and turned round hesitantly pretending to be busy for a good 10mins before a coffee was placed beside you “thanks Kara"

_*_

”whos Kara I’ve heard a lot about her who is she " you placed your hand on the back of his chair “uh… yh she’s my best friend, she practically runs this building, she’s amazing…but not as amazing as you” his cheeks flushed a darker shade of red, he took a minute to close his eyes and correct his mistake “what I meant is she’s not as amazing as you because your y/f/n, you own Y/L/N Corp and you invented”

“the self automated oven yes I know oh and about that I have another invention I would like to test out, would you do the honors of being the first to try it after dinner” “hellyeahyesss..yes i mean sure hey wait did you just ask me on a date” you giggled as he cocked his head to the side pouting his lips “maybe, you’ll have to wait and see” with that you turned around peering over your shoulder just in time to see him do a fist pump in the air “wait I don’t have your number” “check your coffee cup” from the look on Cats face you had impressed her

-

Who knew there were so many things to talk about over dinner, you found yourself talking about life before fame finding it refreshing to talk to someone without a billion diffrent camras all up in your face.

-

"So what is this amazing invention of yours that will change peoples lives?" Winn was almost shouting, who knew two glasses of wine was enough to make someone so tipsy, you chuckled and turned to face him "well i would'nt say its going to change lives but it will make them more enjoyable, but you can't tell anyone about this ok" you couldn't help but bark out a laugh when he held his finger to his lips and let out a long 'shhhhhhh', you shook your head and turned the corner, two blue velvet podiums stood in front of you, **oh? OH! shit I thought I had put that away, far far away especially since I knew I was going to have company** , "so which one do I start with?" he asked enthusiastically "uhh, this one actually" you pointed to the right one "this one and this one only sorry but the other one is here by accident, let me just put it away" you placed it in the hallway, when you went back into the room you were met with a flushed, smirking Winn who was giggling to himself.

"Uhhm Winn you ok?" your eyes traveled to the podium then back to him "what have you done" he giggled again while puting both of his hands in the air as if to say 'nothing', your squinted y/e/c eyed him one more time before turning back round to inspect the gadget, your fingers subtly lifted up the velvet while your eyes trailed down to meet the contents, once you did your hands almost slammed the fabric down. **FUCK, SHIT, ABORT, ABORT. How the fuck did you take the wrong one?** , you facepalmed as you realised why the technician was blushing and smirking, "you know, I would be more than happy to help test your little invention" a soft seductive voice whispered into the back of your neck, instincs kicked in and you whiped around to stare (glare) at the fair skinned man infront of you only to be pulled into a searing kiss, at first you stood still because you were confused but after you read the situation you kissed back with passion. As soon as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss it was all tounges, sucking and licking till you both needed the oxygen, when you pulled back his kiss-swollen lips chased after yours, you smirked while resting your forehead against his "well that was.....something" your voice was heavy with breath he grinned and nodded "sure was, so..what we gonna do?" he left the question hanging in the air for you to think over, "I wouldn't say no to doing that again but" you cut in as his smirk grew wider "but i wouldn't want to go further with you in your current condition" his eyes squinted a little bit "and what condition would that be?" "your tipsy Winn, after only two glasses" "yes that may have been the case half an hour ago but my system flushed the achohol out, look i can prove it" he took a few steps back and walked in a tightrope fashion without stumbling or wobbling "and my speech isnt slured, so come on Y/n" he grasped your hips and pulled you in closer staring into your eyes "make love to me with your condom invention thingy, although i'm sure condoms have already been invented but im happy to see what you've done with it", you chuckled "me and my orgasm hightening condom would be more than happy to fufill your wish"

Instead of a reply he took control of your mouth while the other hand reached for the condom, when he had grabbed it you led yourselves to the couch and he laid you down while still kissing you, he broke the kiss to start attacking your neck "hey maybe we sh..sh..shouldget, get rid of this little problem" your hands picked at his shirt, he got the hint and started to hastily rip of his clothes . you placed your hand on his chest and shook your head "tease me" your speach came out as more of a moan, he didn't say anything, but his pupils dialited even further till there was barely any color to see,  while starting to pull his shirt off slowly, exposing new skin inch by inch. He never took his eyes off you, discarding the shirt on the floor before leaning and attacking your neck again. Your fingers slid down his torso, following the path of the short stubble that littered his lower half, and undid his pants, pushing them down along with his black boxers. His erection slapping his stomach, while he was reeling in the feeling you carefully took the condom out of his hand and rolled it on his hard, leaking cock, it lit up around the base, sending pleasurable vibrations into Winn. "Fuck Y/n, your beautiful, jus..just tell me you want me and i'm yours baby" your eyes slowly closed as you hummed, "Winn, I want all of you" without so much as a second thought he riped of your lace panties from underneath your purple dress and pressed his length into your dripping heat, setting a slow pace so you could adjust to him, you nodded and his pace quickened, the vibrations from the condom getting stronger. After a while of strong thrusts, obscene language you could feel him starting to get close as his pace became sloppy and less frequent, with one well aimed thrust to your sweet spot your walls clenched around him, sending him into a frenzy untill you both came with a cry of eachothers names. He exited you then rolled to your side, panting, "how about i get us cleaned up so we can cuddle huh?" you turned your head the kiss his mole "sure" he scuttled off leaving you to think about what you and him could be. A sigh left your mouth just as he emerged from the bathroom holding a purple leather suit

"Y/s-h/n?"

**Author's Note:**

> yh I know a self automated oven isnt the greatest invention but its the only thing i could think of just ignor it and add in your own cool invention. I had to choose between this version or the short version they were both good it's just that this one is more time consuming but anyway i hope you enjoyed this because i put over 8hrs into it (i'm a VERY slow typer)  
> I'm sorry that the smut isnt that good, I had nothing to base it on exept the fics i've read (NO, i'm not cussing the fanfics i've read, they were all great) .
> 
> Ok, peace i'm off to bathe in holy water.


End file.
